Forum:Action on Images
Files are being uploaded to the wiki (thank you!) but so far there isn't anyone enforcing the mechanism in which files are uploaded and maintained. No attempt has been made to work on this so far. In regards to that, I am asking for assistance for those who've been providing us with artworks, files and photos to help ensure that the messages written on the Upload Page is delivered and adhered to. Please ensure: *that we have a descriptive name for each of our files. Its not helpful when files are uploaded as "A118704e2aa230 full.jpg", "File:Tumblr loot6qCQZ41r08417o5 500.jpg", "File:SLUS 00339 23072010 070954 0437.png", "File:1335834091116.png" and "File:Vlcsnap-2012-04-30-05h54m23s181.png". It wastes time to locate and rename the file and it doesn't reflect quality in our part. Congratulations and many thanks to those who've since made this job a lot easier. *that we categorize our images! Too often than not these images get unused for the right pages that may need them due to it being lost and nobody every finding these images. Most images already have an appropriate and relevant image category for them, and if there aren't, just suggest one. *that we put the appropriate license for the images. This is formality at most, since Wikia has already stated that they regard images uploaded to their servers as free use unless stated. To those not in the know, images may carry copyright in which legal terms are tethered to the use of certain files. Almost all of our images are copyrighted by Atlus or some other company. We invoke fair use to make sure our file usage doesn't go against the terms set out by the company in question. Plus, it's part of Wikia's terms of use. We also have a list of Unused Files ' ' that we need to identify for use. We should keep ones that can be used on articles and delete the rest that might be duplicates. Also, we need help on categorizing files ' '. Organizing these files can help users to search files in the future. BLUER一番 17:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ---- #First bullet is a non-issue. Not even it being a non-issue, other issues with the wiki take center stage. I don't see the big deal--of course, I try to make it an effort to name every file descriptively but I don't understand why bad file names would be a problem. #What? #Again, I don't understand. As for the unused files, I'm on it--I'm putting them in their right homes. It might seem selfish, but I'd like to request that no one else delete images unless I specifically direct them to the admins. Some of the images here are erroneously listed as unused (yes, I realize some are duplicates too) and I can't really trust that any of you recognize those certain images. Additionally, I'd like to add that most of those unused images are the result of Minako22 who is thankfully banned, god bless you Bluerfn. A reminder to everyone else, if you replace images please send the old versions/the replaced images to admins for deletion so they do not become orphaned and become trouble for the rest of us. Thanks. -- Zahlzeit 07:30, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::For the second item - notice that each of our articles are placed in a certain category? For example, Yosuke Hanamura's article is categorized as a "Persona 4 Character" article. The same applies to our images as well. Think of it as a way to keep our images organized. BLUER一番 00:11, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Redux I'm currently going through images from the Persona series. There's plenty to work on just by going through the articles. I do apologize to the editors patrolling the recent changes for spamming them with File edits. Thankfully Wikia already gave us filters for what to show on the RC page so if you think the File edits get in the way just deselect them in the dropdown box. Of course I need people to help me on this as well. BLUER一番 04:19, August 6, 2013 (UTC)